Alone in the Dark
by Blue-eyed-valkyrie
Summary: What would you do if you were trapped in a dark cave with a smug narcissistic Reaver? Oh, the possibilities... Really really suck at summaries sorry! It's my first fanfic so it is short beware. ReaverXQueen and mentioned ReaverXSparrow . Rated K for now.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't get a profit from this fanfic. Lionhead Studios owns Reaver, Walter, and the Princess, or just Fable in general. I just want to borrow them for my own entertainment and for others. **  
**A Reaver and Princess/Hero Queen of Albion Fan-fiction and some mentions Sparrow/Reaver.** **This chapter is going to be T for mild language. This is my first Fanfic so beware of the major suck-age and bad grammar.**

"Are you sure you want to do this?",Walter asked in a unsure tone as the Queen of Albion looked over the map in the war room for what seems the hundredth time.

"We need the resources Walter, and if Reaver is right –even though he might be talking out of his ass again- this cavern the scouts found is loaded with it."

Walter sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes but I still don't like the idea going alone…with him…. in a dark cavern…. Did I mention alone?"

The Queen looked up from the map and gave him a reassuring smile, "I'll be fine. I'm a big girl, plus I'm not going alone I will have guards with me. They will make sure he will be on his best behavior."

Walter frowned, "That's what I am worried about. His best behavior doesn't consist of staying quiet and following orders."

The Queen laughed and patted him on the shoulder, "That wouldn't be the Reaver we all know and want to shoot now will it?"

Walter had a small smile on his face and chuckled, "I guess not. Just be careful we have no idea what is down there." The Queen cracked her knuckles and smirked. "I'm a hero. What can beat me?" Walter chuckled again and shook his head though in the back of his mind he worried for the young hero queen.

After going over the routs again and decided where to camp a guard came in saluting to the Queen who just rolled her eyes. She hates is when people did that. It made her feel like a dictator. She treats everyone like equals. "Your majesty, the expedition has arrived. Reaver is-"

"I can speak for myself, my good man. Now go run along and play toy soldier like a good boy." ,a smooth voice that would bring half of the population of Albion to their knees and make them hot under the collar interrupted the guard who frowned when he was called a toy. Reaver strode in nonchalantly and put a gloved hand on his hip with his cane in the other and gave a little lean forward. With a saucy smirk on his smug face. "Your Majesty! My you are looking more edible every time you grace me with your presence!" Reaver ran his eyes over the Queen who crossed her arms over her chest and lifted a slim golden blonde brow in boredom.

The guard turned red in anger and was about to defend his Queen from this mocking man but the Queen put a hand up "It's ok. Thank you for the information. Make sure the escorting guards are prepared. That would be all." The guard stood up straight and saluted again and glared at Reaver who had a smug look on his face still raking his eyes up and down the Queen. '_Smug bastard_.' He thought as he turned and marched down the hall.

The Queen sighed and looked at Reaver who smirked and winked. '_Maybe this was a bad idea after all… No…. we need those resources …. Ugh! Why does HE have to be the one who goes with me?_' She rolled her eyes and turned around to face the map again ignoring the feeling that Reaver is probably staring at her butt about now. Walter looked from the Queen to Reaver who walked over and got himself a drink and sat down to enjoy the sight in front of him. "Ok, so we will go through Morningwood to Mistpeak Valley. There we will go to Mistpeak where the cavern is located. I am hoping you know exactly where it is Reaver?" When she got no reply she inhaled and exhaled calmly, "Reaver..."

"Hmmm?" Reaver never took his eyes off her back side.

Her hand twitching she turned around and glared at the man who was taking a sip of scotch from the couch one leg over the other."Were you even listening?"

"Going through Morningwood then to the Mistpeak Valley yes, yes I got all that fantastic useless information down… Why are we fretting over such little things? Don't you trust me knowing where to go?" The look the Queen gave him told him probably not.

"Why don't you go get your people ready to leave. The Queen just needs to gather her equipment and then you will be off." Walter stepped in stopping her from strangling the smug man who was smirking into his glass.

"Oh fine…. I will baby sit the petty fools while you put something enticing and probably more delectable on hmm?" Reaver gracefully stood up from the couch and left the empty glass on the tray. Leaning forward a little (that is the best of a bow you are going to get) he winked at the Queen again and left twirling his cane in his right hand passing a blushing maid who looked like she was going to pass out.

"Well…. that was… er… interesting." Walter scratched the back of his head and looked at the fuming Queen.

"Who in the hell does he think he is?! That smug smooching, murdering, and some other names that I can't think of right now, BASTARD! UGH!" She slammed her fists down on the map table.

Walter looked at her sympathetically and patted her lightly on the back. "Hopefully it will only take 3 weeks… You just have to bear it until then."

The Queen looked at Walter and sighed, "Yeah, that make it so much better."

"Just trying to help.", Walter shrugged his shoulders.

She walked over to the stand she kept her sword and guns on. Taking the Swinging Sword and Dragonstomper .48, she smiled. Her father the previous King before Logan left it for her in the Sanctuary a note saying when she comes of age it will be one of her greatest weapons personally she prefers swords than magic and ranged. Sliding her beloved sword and pistol in their homes she looked at herself in the full body mirror and redone her long golden blonde locks in a high pony tail.

Walter stared at the Hero Queen with pride. '_Her father would be so proud to see her now. Just a few days ago she was a little girl dreaming of being a Hero while playing in the gardens with mud all over her face_.'

"Walter? Hello? Geez, why does everyone seem to keep ignoring me lately?" The Queens irritated voice brought him out of his thoughts and he gave her a small smile.

"Uh, sorry just thinking how proud your father would be if he saw you now. From a little girl to a Hero Queen!" He put his hands on his hips and let out a booming laugh when the Queen grind ear to ear in reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't get a profit from this fanfic. Lionhead Studios owns Reaver, Walter, and the Princess, or just Fable in general. I just want to borrow them for my own entertainment and for others. **  
**A Reaver and Princess/Hero Queen of Albion Fan-fiction and some mentions Sparrow/Reaver.** **This chapter is going to be T for mild language. This is my first Fanfic so beware of the major suck-age and bad grammar.**...

The Hero Queen along with Walter walked out of the War Room and down the hall that leads into the entry way. They laughed as they talked about the past.

"Oh, do you remember when you were a little girl and you were looking at the fishes in the gardens pond and fell in? You were so soaked I thought Logan was going to throw a fit!" ,Walter chuckled while the Queen coughed and looked away to hide a little blush that spread on her cheeks from embarrassment.

" So? It was slippery. I remember when you were trying to run and hide from poor Margret. (Margret is the lead maid btw) You jumped into the the lake on the side of the castle just to get away from her. Coward.", the Queen countered with a smug look. Walter frowned and shuddered as he remembered the blasted woman always hunting him down and not keeping her hands to herself.

"Touche." Walter sighed. The Queen grind in triumph. They opened the front doors and walked out into the court yard of the castle and was greeted with guards getting in line to leave and several carriages packed with supplies.

'Now I wonder where that narcissistic man went off to.' she thought to herself while looking around. She finally found him actually where he was supposed to be surprisingly. When she walked towards the head carriage she saw him leaned back with his top hat over his face like he was sleeping. Knowing he was everything but that she cleared her throat loudly and waited for him to move she was startled when she heard a high squeak. Reaver smiled and slowly removed his hat and looked at the Queen and winked. The Queen sighed and opened the small door to the seat of the carriage and waited for the blushing maid to get herself proper and then get out. The maid got up and looked down as she quickly got off making another squeak as Reaver slapped her bum as she passed him. The Queen thought she poor maids head was going to explode from all the blood rushing to it.

Reaver calmly got him self situated and looked at the irritated Queen and smirked. "No need to be jealous my dear. There is plenty of Reaver to go around. Why don't you hop on here and get comfortable hm?", patting his lap.

"First, I am NOT jealous and secondly, I would rather sleep with a hob than sit there. I am already dreading just being next to you through the trip. Now scoot your smug butt over.", the Queen said as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. When the man didn't budge she sighed and put her hands on the side of the carriage and pushed making Reaver fall over the other side with a umph. She put the carriage back and got into the the seat trying not to bust out laughing when Reaver got up with a infuriated look on his face. He was about to reach for his beloved Dragon Stomper .48 and shoot the lovely young Queen between her bright blue eyes then decided he will be the bigger person and let her get away with it. 'No need to give her even more satisfaction. Though she will get what is coming to her.' he thought as he slid next to the Queen on the seat and gave her a impish smile which made her just roll her eyes.

"I don't know what you are planning and it wont work anyhow.", the Queen said as she reached for the reigns and gave the head guard the signal to leave.

Reaver smirked while he leaned back to get comfortable. "I have the slightest idea what you are talking about my dear. You think to little of me.", right before he slid his had down over his eyes he gave he a saucy wink which this time she just ignored.

Waving goodbye to Walter and the rest of the staff she shook the reigns which made the horses trot down the brick road and into Bowerstone Industrial.

' I hope this will be worth it. The people need the resources inorder to survive the attack.' the Queen worried silently.


End file.
